Nightclubbing (Co-authored by Lady Ice)
by Spaceangel77
Summary: (The rating will change) Obi and Ani doing drugs? What going on? And what are they wearing?!?!!? Please R


"I feel ridiculous." Anakin smiled at the grimace on Obi-wan's face.  
  
"It's for the disguise, Master. The security officers said we should probably try to blend in a little."  
  
Obi-wan turned around to face his teenaged apprentice, holding his tunic out at his sides. "How can we expect to blend in wearing something that glitters this much?" Glasglit had been sewn in a red cascade that nearly blocked the skintight black web that served as the base for the tunic. Anakin had pulled on a similar style in green.  
  
"This is the style nowadays. If we walk into a nightclub wearing Jedi garb, we'll scare the dealers away. Wearing this, we might uncover more."  
  
"We still look ridiculous." A rare grin split Obi-wan's face. "Come on."  
  
The Jedi team left their rooms within the Temple and headed out for a night on the town. Catching two lifts and a walk the air finally arrived at the Morrodian Sunset, one of the most lively clubs in mid-level Coruscant. It was geared towards the mid to lower upper level classes; mainly students and politicians' children.  
  
"Master, if we're looking for spice hawkers, shouldn't we be a few levels down?" To Anakin, the gaudy crowd didn't look desperate for their next fix, just the allure of music and lights.  
  
Obi-wan had to filter out the barrage of sound that assaulted his ears. "You'd be surprised how much trade goes on this level. We'll probably be heading further down as the night goes on. Other teams have decided to start there."  
  
"Not all of us." Gold-flecked hands covered Obi-wan's eyes; the gesture perfectly matched the teasing tone. Obi-wan immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Jade!" Obi-wan had only seen his friend a few times since Qui- Gon's death. She looked great, despite the glasglit dusting her hair and skin. Even her tunic glittered gold.  
  
"Hey Obi, don't you look," She muffled a laugh. "Great." He gave her a sarcastic smile.  
  
"That's what I said." Anakin said smiling at her. She looked up at him and smiling.  
  
"Hey shorty, how did you manage to get him out of the Temple?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I think it came from a higher power."  
  
"What higher power?" she grinned.  
  
"The short green kind." Obi-wan answered interrupting the banter.  
  
"Do know who else is coming to join us?" Jade looked around, trying to spot other Knights of the Order.  
  
"I think we're on our own for the moment. We might run into some others on the lower levels." Obi glanced around at the throng.  
  
Ani was ready to start. "Can we split up? We might be more approachable." The hopeful grin on his apprentice's face gave Obi-wan a bad feeling.  
  
"Anakin's right. But still, stick around one of us. We don't you to wander off." Both Jedi grinned at Jade's reference to the Padawan's tendency to disappear.  
  
"But I usually catch the guy!" Ani didn't like where this was heading.  
  
"Padawan, you do remember how long the council meditated after your last disappearance?" He gave Anakin a meaningful look.  
  
Jade laughed at Anakin's expression. "Look guys, this is fun, but we got a job to do."  
  
"Fine by me." Ani headed off into the crowd.  
  
"What am I gonna do with him? The Force is screaming that he'll be the death of me."  
  
"You always say that! He's gotten you out of more scrapes than I have."  
  
"But he started them too!"  
  
"Well, who does that remind you of?" The two friends were laughing so hard they doubled over.  
  
A Bothan saunteered over. "It looks like you two are having a good time. Can I offer you something to drink? The lady looks thirsty."  
  
Jade offered him a little smile. "Sure, I'd like that. What do you recommend?"  
  
*******  
  
Anakin was still in the Morrodian Sunset. He had worked his way through the throng and was now making small talk with some of the students from the Coruscant University.  
  
"Fadn's lecture today was murder. I never wanted to know that much about the gastrointestinal system of a Jorodian shripe. He needs to loosen up!" One student looked ready to collapse. "I'll never get all my work done."  
  
"Yeah, you look tired." Anakin commented idly.  
  
"I'm not tired! I just need a pick-me-up. Where's Shendar?"  
  
"Who's Shendar?" The Force was telling Ani to pursue this.  
  
"How can you not know Shendar? What have you been living out on the Rim?" The girl didn't wait for an answer. Glancing around the room she said, "Stick around and I'll introduce you. His 'hand-outs' are the only thing that's getting me through this long semester."  
  
"That'd be great." Anakin kept his tone light. Grinning, he followed her further back into the establishment. 'And Obi-wan thought I'd get into trouble.'  
  
******  
  
Author's Note: Okay, they're all following leads. We need to know if this is worth continuing. Read and Review! 


End file.
